1. Technical Field
A method of manufacturing a semiconductor device with an improved fill characteristic of the insulation layer is disclosed.
2. Discussion of Related Art
As design rules go down to improve an integration density of a semiconductor device, a channel length of gate becomes shorter and a pitch between gates becomes narrower. With the narrower pitch between gates, it causes aspect ratios of spaces between gates to become higher.
The higher aspect ratios of spaces between gates causes degradation of a “fill-up” or fill characteristic between gates when an insulation layer is deposited thereon to form an interlayer insulating layer.